Scharlachroter Kreuzzug
thumb|Ein Scharlachroter Kreuzzügler.Der''' Scharlachrote Kreuzzug''' ist ein religiöser Orden, welcher sich der Ausmerzung der Untoten widmet. Sie zählen zu den Hauptwidersachern der Verlassenen und diverse Quests in Tirisfal involvieren Angriffe auf Scharlachrote Truppen, Führer und Festungen. Der Scharlachrote Kreuzzug hält weiterhin diverse Bastionen in den ehemaligen Länderein Lordaerons, namentlich das Scharlachrote Kloster und bis vor dem Weltenbeben auch Burg Mardenholde, Tyrs Hand, die befestigte Kathedrale von Stratholme und diverse kleinere Lager und Wachtürme, welche sich durch das Gebiet erstrecken. Er war ebenfalls die letzte übrig gebliebene Hierarchie des Königreiches von Lordaeron, nach dessen Zerstörung durch die Geißel. Nach dem Angriff auf die Scharlachrote Enklave benannte sich der Scharlachrote Kreuzzug in den Scharlachroten Ansturm um und operiert in Nordend, jedoch schloßen sich einige Mitglieder des ursprünglichen Scharlachroten Kreuzzugs nicht dem Scharlachroten Ansturm an und verblieben als Teil des alten Kreuzzugs in Lordaeron. Seit dem Fall des Lichkönigs erlebt der Scharlachrote Kreuzzug einen herben Sturz, er verlor die meisten seiner Befestigungen in den neuerdings durch den Argentumkreuzzug zurück eroberten Pestländern, sowie, ironischerweise, viele seiner überlebenden Mitglieder an den Untod. Geschichte Vor dem dritten Krieg und der Teilung siehe Orden der silbernen Hand Vorspiel left|thumb|Das Wappenrock-Muster des Scharlachroten Klosters, das im Grunde das Zeichen der Kirche des Lichts ist. Im Verlauf des dritten Krieges und der Invasion der brennenden Legion hatte sich im einst mächtigen Königreich Lordaeron einiges verändert, der Kronprinz Arthas war vom Lichkönig verdorben worden und hatte die untote Armee, die Geißel, gegen sein Volk geführt. Die Dämonen der brennenden Legion hatten den Rest erledigt und von Lordaeron ein verpestetes, zerstörtes Ödland übrig gelassen, ein großer Teil war zu Dienern der Geißel und freien Untoten, den Verlassenen geworden. Übrig vom einstigen Reich waren einige Überlebende, darunter Paladine der silbernen Hand unter dem Kommando von Alexandros Mograine. Dieser hatte das mächtige Schwert Aschenbringer erhalten und wurde von da an als "Geißel der Geißel" bekannt. Auch Isillien und Abbendis waren in den Ländern Lordaerons unterwegs gewesen. Sie waren aus der brenneden Hauptstadt Lordaerons entkommen und hatten eine kleine Meute Krieger gesammelt. Auch der junge Taelan Fordring hatte sich ihnen angeschlossen und ihnen die Ländereien von Herdweiler angeboten. Auf einer Erkundungsmission hatten sie ein verfallenes Kloster in Tirisfal endeckt und besetzt. Alexandros und seine Mitschreiter beschlossen auch die Verlassenen zu vernichten. Bei einer Mission in Stratholme bekämpften sie eine Armee der Untoten und Saidan Dathrohan wurde von Balnazzar getötet und sein Körper von diesem Schreckenslord besessen. Tod des Aschbringers Balnazzar, Kel'Thuzad und Varimathras erkannten die große Gefahr durch den Aschenbringer. In einem einzigartigen Pakt beschlossen sie dessen Ermordung. "Dathrohan" manipulierte deshalb Renault Mograine. Dieser hasste seinen Vater wegen seiner übertriebenen Liebe zu seinem Bruder Darion. Er behauptete, dass Darion in Stratholme in einen Hinterhalt geraten sind und so eilten Alexandros Mograine und Schönufer nach Stratholme. Sie bekämpften eine Armee von Untoten, Schönufer wurde unter Untoten begraben und Mograine von seinem Sohn ermordert wurde. Zurück im Kloster erzählte Schönufer jedem von diesem Verrat. Er wurde weggesperrt und später ermordet. Alexandros wurde von Kel'Thuzad geborgen und in einen Todesritter verwandelt. Gründung des Scharlachroten Kreuzzuges Jene, die die Geschichten Schönufers glaubten und schon länger unter ihren fanatischen und rasisstischen Einfluss litten, traten aus den Überresten der Silbernen Hand aus. Sie gründeten die Argentumdämmerung. Priester Isillien, Hochgeneral Abbendis, Renault Mograine, Taelan Fordring und Saidan Dathrohan gründeten den Scharlachroten Kreuzzug. Dathrohan wurde zum Oberhaupt dieses neuen Kreuzzuges, so konnte Balnazzar den ganzen Orden korrumpieren und in einen fanatischen paranoiden Bund verwandeln. Er selbst führte bald die Elitetruppen des Kreuzzuges, die Purpurrote Legion, nach Stratholme. Isillien wurde zum spirituellen Oberhaupt des Kreuzzuges, Abbendis zum militärischen. Isillien bildete seine Priester in Herdweiler zu Inquisitoren aus und lehrte ihnen Lichtzauber die auch Lebenden schaden. Da er keine Ahnung von miltärischen Sachverhalten hatte, führte Taelan Fordring die Truppen Herdweilers an. Abbendis führte den Großteil der Armee nach Tyrs Hand. Hochlord Valdelmar hatte die Stadt dem Kreuzzug angeboten, doch er wurde bald von einem Untoten ermordet. Seine Tochter Brigitte setzte sein Werk fort. Erfolge Beide Kreuzfahrergruppen sind nun dabei, neue Verbündete zu suchen. Während die Dämmerung bei allen Völkern um Hilfe bittet und sie in einem gewissen Maß auch erhält, schafft es der große Rethoriker Isillien, viele verzweifelte Menschen Lordaerons auf die Seite des Kreuzzuges zu ziehen. Auch schließen sich Magier aus Dalaran beiden Seiten an, denn selbst die Stadt der Zauberer war der brennenden Legion nicht gewachsen. Nur wenige Hochelfen und Zwerge werden überhaupt vom Kreuzzug toleriert, treten alsbald aber wieder aus oder erleben gar schlimmeres, woraufhin nur noch Menschen im Kreuzzug vertreten waren. Während die Argentumdämmerung nur wenig Boden gutmacht, kann der Kreuzzug mit seinem frenetischen Eifer die Städte Stratholme West, Tyrs Hand, Herdweiler und die Städte Neu-Avalon und Havenau halten. Sie beziehen außerdem das verfallene Kloster in Tirisfal, das bald als scharlachrotes Kloster bekannt wird. Dort erobern sie auch verfallene Wachtürme von Lordaeron und greifen die Siedlungen der Verlassenen, wie etwa Todesend und Brill, immer wieder an. Allerdings scheitern die Operationen in Tirisfal. Die Verlassenen haben erfahren, dass ein Bote des Kreuzzuges von den Kriegern im Lager nahe Todesend entsandt wurde. Bei seiner Leiche entdecken die Verlassenen Dokumente, die Anweisungen für alle Kommandanten in Tirisfal samt ihren Standort enthalten. Die Horde kann so die versteckten Wachtürme aufspüren und die Befehlshaber töten. Die Argentumdämmerung gerät in den "Kriegszustand". Horde und Allianz sind erklärte Feinde und während die eine Fraktion aus Nicht-Menschen und Verlassenen besteht, lehnt die Allianz trotz der Arbeit von Botschaftern die Zusammenarbeit aufgrund der aggressiven Handlungen des Kreuzzuges ab. In Stratholme erobern sie weite Teile der Stadt, was dem Eliteverband des Kreuzzuges, der purpurroten Legion, zu verdanken ist. Mit ihrem Herren Saidan Dathrohan graben sie sich im alten Hauptquartier der Silbernen Hand ein. Naxxramas Bald sollte eine Truppe Argentumkrieger nach Naxxramas aufbrechen. Unter dem Kommando von Darion Mograine ist nicht etwa Kel'Thuzad das Ziel, sondern viel mehr Alexandros Mograine. Als Todesritter ist er mit dem verdorbenen Aschenbringer zu einer Gefahr geworden und Darion will seinen Vater erlösen. Nach einem Kampf, den nur Darion überlebt, schafft er es, den Todesritter zu töten. Er birgt den Aschenbringer, der in Zukunft mit seinem Träger sprechen würde, da die Seele von Alexandros Mograine darin gefangen ist. Der Aschenbringer ist allerdings noch immer verdorben, da Alexandros auf Rache sinnt. Darion glaubt, dass er helfen kann und bricht zum Kloster auf, um Alexandros seine gerechte Rache zuteil werden zu lassen. In den Farben der Argentumdämmerung gekleidet wird er natürlich nicht wilkommen gehießen. Er wird von seinem Bruder fast tot geprügelt, als sich die Seele Alexandros' zeigt und Renault als Strafe köpft. Da in World of Warcraft die alte Geschichte herrscht, konnte man bis zum Kataklysmus die scharlachrote Kommandantin Majihran und Eligor Morgenbringer von der Dämmerung streitend in der Kapelle des hoffnungsvollen Lichts sitzend sehen. Themen waren Alexandros Mograine und der Aschenbringer. Während einer Schlacht an der Kapelle opfert sich Darion Mograine und kann so die Seele seines Vaters retten, wird aber dann von Kel'Thuzad zum Todesritter und damit weiterhin Träger des Aschenbringers gemacht. Bald schließen sich Horde, Allianz, Argentumdämmerung und Scharlachroter Kreuzzug zusammen und stürmen Naxxramas. Dort können sie Kel'thuzad töten und dessen Phylakterium bergen, was Vater Ingor Moloy vernichten soll. Dieser steht aber im Dienst der Geißel und ermöglicht dem Lich die Rückkehr. Die Fordrings Nach dem Krieg hatte Tirion Fordrings Sohn dem Kreuzzug Hilfe angeboten und ihnen die Stadt Herdweiler überlassen. Taelan Fordring war aber nicht so fanatisch und besessen wie der Rest des Kreuzzuges. Zwar sollte er den Platz Renaults einnehmen, doch er will lieber den Kreuzzug verlassen, wofür die aufkeimenden Zweifel und Dathrohans Führungsstil gesorgt hatten. Doch den scharlachroten Kreuzzug kann man nicht einfach verlassen. Als sich Taelan dank einiger Helden den Weg aus der Stadt gekämpft hat, wird er von Isillien und einigen Kreuzfahrern gestellt und getötet.Tirion Fordring rächt sich umgehend. Der Tod seines Sohnes sollte Anreiz sein, wieder zu Kämpfen und schließlich jene Person zu werden, die den Lichkönig töten wird. Der Scharlachrote Ansturm beginnt thumb|239px|Das Zeichen des Scharlachroten Kreuzzuges. Der Ansturm landet unter Brigitte Abbendis' Befehl an der verlorenen Küste der Drachenöde. Dort gründen sie die Stadt Neu-Herdweiler, und sie verbünden sich mit erklärten Feinden des Kreuzzuges: Schattenpriester und Todesritter. Zudem verlieren sie ihr Ziel aus den Augen, der Kreuzzug kämpft zwar gegen die Untoten, aber auch gegen Horde und Allianz. So beginnen diese den Krieg gegen den Ansturm und erheben ein Kopfgeld auf Abbendis und ihren Abt Landgren. Kopfgeldjäger beenden beider Leben. Abbendis' Berater und eine Legende des Kreuzzuges, Admiral Barean Westwind entkommt. Er lässt den "Hafen des Ansturms" in Eiskrone erbauen und führt weiterhin Krieg gegen die falschen Leute. Die Todesritter der schwarzen Klinge haben eigentlich schon genug mit den Untoten zu tun, befassen sich aber mit den Kreuzfahrern und vernichten sie schließlich. Landgren ist von den Toten zurückgekehrt. Um eine weitere Rückkehr zu verhindern, vernichten sie seine Seele. Außerdem finden sie die Wahrheit hinter Westwind heraus, hinter seiner Haut versteckt sich der Dämon Mal'Ganis, von dem man ausging das Arthas ihn vernichtet hätte. An diesem wollte sich der Schreckenslord rächen und den Ansturm dann in die brennende Legion führen. Nach einem kurzen Gefecht zieht er sich in den Nether zurück. Der Ansturm endet. Der Fall des Kreuzzugs Während die Truppen der großen Fraktionen mit dem Argentumkreuzzug bald in die Eiskronenzitadelle eindringen, liegt der Scharlachrote Ansturm in Trümmern, die Armeen in Lordaeron stehen einer ganz anderen Bedrohung gegenüber: in Stratholme kommt die Wahrheit ans Licht. hinter ihrem geliebten Anführer Saidan Dathrohan versteckt sich der Schreckenslord Balnazzar. Dieser stellt sich gegen seine Diener. Er tötet sie oder verwandelt sie direkt in jene "Spezies" die die Kreuzfahrer so hassen: Untote. Als "Auferstandene" leben die untoten Scharlachroten im Dienst der brennenden Legion, nach ihrer Auferstehung sind sie zu grausamen Wesen geworden. Balnazzar kommandiert seine "Leute" weiterhin von Stratholme. In Tyrs Hand hat er den untoten Kreuzfahrerlord Valdelmar zum Kommandanten gemacht. Die noch lebenden Kreuzfahrer ziehen sich ins Scharlachrote Kloster, nach Herdweiler und die Scharlachrote Palisade, ehemals Solidens Farm, zurück. Alle anderen Posten können sie gegen die Geißel und ihre untoten Brüder nicht halten. Bischof Benedictus Voss hatte seine Tochter Lillian zu einer Waffe gegen die Feinde der Untoten gemacht. Sie wurde aber von den Verlassenen getötet und von den Val'kyr wiedererweckt. Sie ist keine offizielle Verlassene, tut ihnen aber einen Gefallen, indem sie ihren Vater tötet und mit ihrer Macht und Magie die anderen Posten verwüstet. Auch Herdweiler fällt, aber nicht an die Untoten. Der Sieger über den Lichkönig, Tirion Fordring, fordert die Heimat seiner Familie, den Todesort seines Sohns und seine alte Grafschaft wieder ein: Herdweiler. Gegen die Scharen von kampfgestellten Argentumkriegern haben sie keine Chance und flüchten schließlich. Im Scharlachroten Kloster blieb als Kommandantin nur Sally Weißsträhne zurück. Durch ihre zahlreichen Wiederauferstehungen widerstand sie dem Tod. Der ehemalige Kreuzfahrer Josef will seine alten Kameraden wieder zu Verstand bringen. Als seine "Mission" abgeschlossen ist, stellt er schließlich fest, dass er viele von ihnen hat töten müssen und wird daraufhin wahnsinnig. Seine Aufgabe ist also gescheitert. Mists of Pandaria Der Kreuzzug ist nicht geschlagen, viele haben überlebt und beginnen damit sich im scharlachroten Kloster neu zu formieren. Eines der ältesten Mitglieder, Sally Weißsträhne, hat begonnen, den Orden neu zu ordnen. Dabei hilft ihr Kommandant Durand, der Renault Mograine als Kommandanten ersetzt. Diese beiden Personen organisieren die wichtigsten Aktionen des Kreuzzuges innerhalb und außerhalb des Klosters. Die Kreuzfahrer schämen sich durch die direkte doppelte Korruption durch die Schreckenslords. Mal'Ganis in Nordend, der den Ansturm im Keim erstickt hat und Balnazzar in Stratholme, der ihre Brüder in Untote verwandelt hat. Deshalb haben sie ihren neuen Magus und Magieranführer Flammenweber Koegler angewiesen, diese Seiten in ihrer Geschichte zu vernichten. Die einzige Methode, um den Kreuzzug endgültig zu vernichten, ist Weißsträhne zu ermorden - eine Person die nicht mehr sterben kann. Sie kommt so lange zurück, bis man ihr die "Klingen der Gesalbten" in den Leib rammt. Organisation Führung left|thumb|Saidan Dathrohan Der Scharlachrote Kreuzzug ist von der Führung her stark am Militär orientiert. An der Spitze standen der militärische Kommandant Abbendis Sr. und der geistliche Hochinquisitor Isillien. Abbendis sah sich bis zu seinem Ableben als der starke Arm des Kreuzzuges, Isillien als das Herz. Abbendis führte seine Armeen von den östlichen Pestländern, von Tyrs Hand aus, immer im stetigen Kontakt mit den Priestern und Paladinen unter dem Befehl von Isillien in den westlichen Pestländern. So konnten beide Seiten immer genau jegliche Bewegungen und Stationierungen der Untoten beobachten. Da er kein Krieger war und mit der Schulung der Priester zu Inquisitoren beschäftigt war, übernahm der junge Taelan Fordring von Herdweiler aus die Führung des Militärs der westlichen Pestländer. Der Kreuzzug hatte dreizehn Generäle, die in niederen Rängen die Armeen führten. 2.000 Soldaten in Herdweiler und 10.000, die in Tyrs Hand stationiert waren. Diese Generäle wurden aber nicht nach ihrem Rang erwählt, sondern nach ihrem rücksichtslosen Vorgehen gegen Untote und die Seuche. Oft wurden Krieger und Paladine erwählt, die schon seit Beginn des dritten Krieges gegen die Geißel gekämpft haben. Sollte irgendwer innerhalb des Kreuzzuges nicht diese Härte zeigen, gilt er als "Untoten-Sympathisant" und wird hingerichtet. Das Ziel ist die Eliminierung und die Jagd auf die Untoten in Lordaeron und das bis zum bitteren Ende oder zum Sieg. Nach dem Tod ihres Vaters übernahm Brigitte Abbendis die Stelle ihres Vaters als Hochlord. Die Hierarchie des Scharlachroten Kreuzzuges lautet wie folgt: Oberster Kreuzfahrer Saidan Dathrohan(also Balnazzar) an der Spitze, an seiner Seite das Scharlachrote Orakel Demetria, gefolgt von Hochinquisitor Isillien,Hochlord Taelan Fordring und Kreuzfahrerfürst Valdelmar. Mitgliedschaft Der Scharlachrote Kreuzzug arbeitet mit der Angst, der Ratlosigkeit und der Sorge der Bewohner Lordaerons, um sie in ihre Reihen zu locken. Der meisterliche Rhetoriker Isillien schaffte es mit seinen Ansprachen, viele Menschen in den Kreuzzug zu bekommen. Bei einer Einstellung favorisieren die Kreuzfahrer vor allem jene, die erfahrene Krieger sind oder einfach mit der Klinge umgehen können. Auch Mitglieder der Kirche, also Paladine und Priester werden angeworben. Einst gab es auch Hochelfen und Zwerge im Orden, trotz der rassistischen Meinung einiger Mitglieder. Den größten von ihnen wurden sogar Statuen errichtet. Doch bald wuchs das Misstrauen und der Rassismus im Orden und so gab es bald nur noch Menschen im Orden. Die größte Angst besteht in der Befürchtung, dass die Geißel Untote den Orden unterwandern lassen könnte. Es herrscht nämlich der Irrglaube, dass Totenbeschwörer Untote als Lebende tarnen könnten und dass jeder Außenstehende mit der Seuche infiziert sein könnte. Also muss jedes Neumitglied für 30 Tage in die Quarantäne. Immer wieder bekommt der Gefangene Besuch von einem Inquisitor und muss Verhöre, Fragen und sogar Folter über sich ergehen lassen. Sollte sich der Bewerber in dieser Zeit irgendwie "verdächtig" verhalten gehen die Kreuzfahrer von einer Infektion oder einem Untoten aus und richten den Bewerber hin. In Nordend hat der unter Druck stehende Ansturm sämtliche Skrupel und Ansichten über Bord geworfen: Rabenpriester und sogar Todesritter dienen den Kreuzfahrern vor Ort. Militär thumb In den Reihen des Kreuzzuges befinden sich Krieger, Kreuzfahrer, Paladine, Priester, Ex-Paladine, Ritter, Inquisitoren, Magier und Jäger. Jede Gruppe hat einen eigenen Anführer und ein eigenes Kommandosystem. Ferner ist es am alten Heer von Lordaeron orientiert. Oberste Regel der Krieger ist der Kampf bis zum bitteren Ende: kein Zurückweichen, kein Rückzug und Kampf bis aufs Messer. Diese Taktik ist zwiespältig: einerseits können sie so einige große Erfolge feiern, anderseits sind verdammt viele Verluste und neue Mitglieder der Geißel zu beklagen. Sollte jemand fliehen, wird er umgehend getötet. Aus diesem Grund dreschen die Kreuzfahrer erbarmungslos auf die Feinde ein. In der zweiten Reihe sorgen die Paladine und Priester dafür, dass ihre Kameraden am Leben bleiben. Die Paladine sorgen durch ihre Präsenz dafür, dass die Krieger ermutigt bleiben und preschen mit ihren heiligen Waffen und Fähigkeiten durch die Feinde. Wie die Priester wirken sie Zauber, die heilen und die Feinde verbrennen. Vor dem Kampf sprechen sie Segen die den Kampf erleichtern sollen. Die Scharlachroten bevorzugen geschlossene feste Formationen gegen die Untoten, in welchen sie direkt auf den Feind zumarschieren. Schulter an Schulter soll so verhindert werden, dass einzelne Kämpfer von einem Mob Untoter umgeworfen und zerfleischt werden. Flankenmanöver sind recht sinnlos, da die Untoten auf Solche nicht reagieren. Im Kampf gegen Lebende kommt es allerdings gelegentlich zu Flankenangriffen. Da sie wenige sind, bevorzugen die Scharlachroten Truppen Angriffe auf kleine Gruppen und Truppen von Lebenden in großer Masse. Sollten die Feinde dann flüchten (ein Verhalten, das Untote nicht kennen) hetzen die Ritter hinter diesen her und schlagen ihnen die Köpfe ein. Purpurne Legion Die Elitetruppe des Scharlachroten Kreuzzuges ist die purpurne Legion. Diese Gruppe hat eigene Kennungen und Symbole, etwa ein abgeändertes Lordaeron-"L" und Zeichen der Kirche des Lichts. Ihr Name bezieht sich auf das vergossene Blut der Lebenden. Sie stehen unter dem direkten Kommando von Saidan Dathrohan. Sie tragen einen eigenen Wappenrock, der die Flamme des Ordens mit Gold und Rot umrandet. Scharlachroter Ansturm Der Scharlachrote Ansturm ist die Invasionsarmee für den Einsatz in Nordend. Gegründet von Brigitte Abbendis, sollen diese Truppen die Mauern von Eiskrone zerstören. Scharlachrote Renegaten Diese Leute sind Kreuzfahrer, die, angewidert von der Korruption, gegen die Anführer des Kreuzzuges rebellieren. Standorte thumb|290px Durch ihrenergisches Vorgehen haben die Kreuzfahrer zahlreiche Städte, Dörfer und Siedlungen Lordaerons unter ihre Kontrolle gebracht, wie etwa die Stadt der Kirchen, Tyrs Hand. Diese wurde auf Isilliens Drängen erobert und dort residieren die Abbendisgeneräle. Es ist ihnen ebenfalls gelungen, die alte Bastion der silbernen Hand in Stratholme zu erobern und zu befestigen. Mitten im Feindesland liegend befehligt Dathrohan die purpune Legion. In den westlichen Pestländern hat Taelan Fordring die Grafschaft seines Vaters, Herdweiler an den Kreuzzug gegeben. Hier residieren Hochinquisitor Isillien und Taelan. In Trirsfal haben sie das verfallene Kloster erobert und wieder aufgebaut. Auch zahlreiche Wachtürme stehen unter ihrer Kontrolle.Nach dem Fall des Kreuzzuges haben die letzten Überlebenden geschafft dieses zu halten und eine scharlachrote Palisade zu erbauen. Ehemals: *Tyrs Hand(Nun Auferstandene) *Stratholme West (Nun Auferstandene) *Scharlachrote Enklave(Nun Geißel) *Herdweiler(Nun Argentumkreuzzug) *Lager in Todesend(Heute Moderhirne) Heute: *Scharlachrotes Kloster *Scharlachrote Pallisade *Diverse Türme in Tirisfal Bündnisse und Verhalten zu Anderen left|thumb|340px Der Scharlachrote Kreuzzug setzt sich zu großen Teilen aus Menschen zusammen. Die Hochelfen und Zwerge der ersten Stunde haben den Bund verlassen, da der religiöse Eifer und der rassistische Ansatz einiger Mitglieder der silbernen Hand die Oberhand gewonnen haben. Allianz Offiziell hat die Allianz sämtliche Unterstützung zum Kreuzzug aufgegeben. Dennoch schickt der Kreuzzug Botschafter zur Kirche des heiligen Lichts in Sturmwind und zu den Nachtelfen in Desolace, doch jener Bruder dort bekämpft die dortigen Untoten und stiftet Helden zu Vergehen gegen das Recht der Allianz an. Deshalb hat auch die Allianz die Vernichtung der Führung des Scharlachroten Klosters befohlen. Horde Das Verhältnis zur Horde ist mehr oder weniger selbsterklärend, da viele der Kreuzfahrer im zweiten Krieg gekämpft haben. Es herrscht die allgemeine Meinung, dass die Völker der Horde primitive, dämonische Wesen sind. Sämtliche Hoffnungen auf einen Pakt endeten mit der Aufnahme der Verlassenen in die Horde. Die Verlassenen sind Gegner der Geißel, doch das zählt beim Scharlachroten Kreuzzug nicht, denn Untote sind Untote und alle Untote müssen vernichtet werden. Argentumdämmerung Die Argentumdämmerung kämpft ebenfalls gegen die Geißel. Doch da hören die Gemeinsamkeiten dieser beiden Gruppen auf. Die Gründer der Dämmerung haben in ihren Augen die Gründer des Kreuzzuges verraten, denn beide Organisationen sehen sich als Nachfolger der Silbernen Hand. Die Dämmerung hat ihre Verderbnis selbst heraufbeschworen, da sie sich mit anderen Völkern verbündet und sogar die verhassten Verlassenen in ihren Reihen aufgenommen hat. Die Todesritter von Acherus sind durchaus überrascht, als sie Neu-Avalon gestürmt haben und entdeckten, dass die Scharlachroten Truppen tatsächlich Mitglieder der Argentumdämmerung gefangen gehalten und alle von ihnen fast zu Tode gequält haben. Nichtsdestotrotz sind beide Gruppen zu Zweckbündnissen in der Lage, was man zum Beispiel beim ersten Sturm auf Naxxramas gesehen hat. Berühmte Mitglieder Oberkommando Niederes Kommando Priester Militär en:Scarlet Crusade es:Cruzada Escarlata fr:Croisade Écarlate it:Scarlet Crusade pl:Scarlet Crusade Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Organisationen Kategorie:Religion Kategorie:Lordaeron Kategorie:Scharlachroter Kreuzzug